Drilling fluids in the oil and gas industries perform a myriad of tasks, including propagating fractures, cleaning a well, holding cuttings in suspension, reducing friction, lubricating the drilling tools, maintaining stability of a wellbore, and preventing fluid loss, to name a few. While water-based fluids can be environmentally friendly and cost-efficient, they corrode metal tools and disintegrate clays and salts, making them an undesirable choice for many applications. Hydrocarbon-based fluids may be used as an alternative; however, typical hydrocarbon-based fracturing fluids must use extensive amounts of phosphate esters with metal crosslinkers to create a fluid with a sufficient viscosity to support proppant particles. A proppant is a material added to hydraulic fracturing fluid to keep fractures open by “propping” open the fracture during or following a subterranean treatment. Unfortunately, phosphate esters have been linked to refinery equipment fouling, referring to the build-up of unwanted deposits and corrosion that can lead to equipment malfunction, and even equipment failure.